Different Lifes, Same Love
by MnC21
Summary: Rewritten under the new title: "Reincarnation"
1. Chapter 1: Memory

This is my fourth fanfic. It is not a One-shot, but still, it is a HitsuSaku story. Oh, I really love this pairing. Enjoy it and please review^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach whereas Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: In her previous life, Haruno Sakura was Hinamori Sakura. She was Hinamori Momo's older sister and also Hitsugaya Toushirou's childhood friend. When she was reincarnated, she lost almost all her memories as Hinamori Sakura. But, she still remembers a bit about Toushirou.

**Different Life, Same Love **

**Chapter One: Memory**

_**Seiretei, Soul Society**_

Hitsugaya Toushirou sighed as he finished his _fuku-taichou's*_ paperwork. He never could get Masumoto to do her paperwork, how he wished he could. Then, he walked outside the tenth division building to get some air when he met Hinamori Momo, his childhood friend.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun, Konnichiwa*," Momo greeted him.

"Konnichiwa, Hinamori. Where are you going?" Toushirou asked her.

"Oh… Um, I'm going to the cemetery," Momo gave him a sad smile.

Knowing whose cemetery Momo was going to, Toushirou said, "I'm with you. It's been a long time I haven't visit _her_ grave."

"O-Okay," Momo nodded. Then the two walked toward the cemetery.

When they arrived there, there was a short silence before Momo said, "Nee-san*, we come to visit you." She stared at the grave that had kanji: 'Hinamori Sakura' with her teary eyes.

After finished mourning, Momo turned her head to see Toushirou was also in tears. She sighed heavily, then she said, "Hitsugaya-kun, I should go back to my division building to do the paperwork. Are you leaving or…," She was cut off. "I stay," Toushirou said coldly without turning his head. "O-Okay. I leave then. Ja ne* Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said, waving her hand. Toushirou just nodded, still glaring the grave.

'Hitsugaya-kun. You always stay for a while after my leaving on Nee-san's grave…. Do you still love her?' Momo thought sadly.

When Momo arrived at the fifth division building, she saw a blonde woman. The woman turned her head to face Momo and said, " Momo! There you are. I was looking for my taichou*. He isn't in his office nor is he in tenth division building. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, Rangiku-san…. He is on the cemetery. I was with him," Momo said.

Rangiku blinked, "Cemetery? Whose cemetery? Is it Kusaka's*?

"No," Momo paused and sighed, "It's my Nee-san's."

"Nee-san? You have a nee-san? Why do you never told me?"

"Well, it's an old story, Rangiku-san. Besides, I thought Hitsugaya-kun told you."

"No, taichou never told me about that. Do you mind telling me?"

"Of course not. Her name is Hinamori Sakura. She is a nice sister. She has emerald eyes. Her hair is pink, just like Yachiru, but longer. She always has a warm smile that can make us smile too."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. Me and Hitsugaya-kun."

"Eeeh? I couldn't imagine my taichou smile since he never does, but I want to see him smile."

Momo chuckled, "Hitsugaya-kun's smile is warm, just like Nee-san's. But…."

"But what?"

Momo looked away, "But he stopped smiling after Nee-san's death."

Rangiku looked surprised.

"Rangiku-san, please don't tell Hitsugaya-kun I told you this. Honestly, Hitsugaya-kun and Nee-san are in love. Hitsugaya-kun is Nee-san's first love and so is Nee-san to Hitsugaya-kun."

"Whooa… Love couple, huh?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, Nee-san died fifteen years ago because of her bad health."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. If she were alive, I think I wouldn't have an uptight taichou like now."

"Yeah." Knowing her duty, Momo said, "Sorry Rangiku-san, I have to do my paperwork. See you later."

"Oh, okay. Ja ne."

XXX

_**Konoha Village, Shinobi World**_

A long pink haired kunoichi* about the age of fifteen walked alone the street after she finished her shinobi* training. She stopped as it was snowing. She touched the snow flake that feel into her and held it tightly. 'White snow. I don't know why but there is something nostalgic about you. White snow. Shiro*. Shiro-kun…' she thought for a while. And then she walked home.

XXX To Be Continued XXX

A/N: I just want to tell you that in this story, Sakura doesn't have a crush on Sasuke. And she has a long hair. I just like Sakura on her long pink hair. In my opinion, she is more beautiful^^

I don't know how to describe dead person. Should it use present or past tense? I use present tense because I assume that Sakura still lives on Momo's mind.

Please review. I do apologize that my English isn't good. And sorry this is very short. I mean, it's a TBC story. There will be more chapters. Well, I haven't decided how many chapters it will be. Hmm…. May be more than five.

Well, if you are confused with the story, just ask me question in your review. I would like to answer it.

Please Note:

Fuku-taichou : vice-captain

Konnichiwa : good afternoon

Nee-san : older sister

Ja ne : Bye or see you later

Taichou : Captain

About Kusaka, please watch Bleach second movie: The Diamond Dust Rebellion, Another Hyourinmaru. If you are a Hitsugaya fan, I believe you've already watched it. For those who haven't, then I _**strongly**_ recommend you to watch it^^ It's a great story (and also a sad one that made me cried whenever I watch it fully. Honestly, I seldom cry on watching anime movie. This movie really touch me!)

Kunoichi : female ninja

Shinobi : ninja

Shiro : White/whitey (Snowy in English manga).

Thank you for reading^^

*MnC21*


	2. Chapter 2: Scroll

Look! I got reviews. I thought I have to wait for days to get it. The first review I got in the same day I publish the first chapter. I do thank you katarin kishika, yuchi1994, ShebyQueen25, Akabara Hikari, and any other who review. You just make me have more spirit to continue writing this story.

OK, here is the second chapter. Enjoy it and please review^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach whereas Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: In her previous life, Haruno Sakura was Hinamori Sakura. She was Hinamori Momo's older sister and also Hitsugaya Toushirou's childhood friend. When she was reincarnated, she lost almost all her memories as Hinamori Sakura. But, she still remembers a bit about Toushirou.

**Different Life, Same Love **

**Chapter Two: Scroll**

**_Konoha Village, Shinobi World_**

"Sakura, have you done the paperwork yet?" a blond woman said as she entered her office. She brought a bottle of sake in her right hand and drank it as she approached a pink haired girl who was sitting behind the desk. Some paperwork could be seen in the desk.

The pink haired girl sighed then she answered, "Yes, Tsunade-sama. I have finished _your_ paperwork. Now, can we have the training?"

"Yes, after you helped me…. Well, as you see, my office is untidiness, and I just can't keep it…," she was cut off.

"Fine. But, after this, we have the training, okay?" Sakura looked a bit annoyed.

Tsunade's grin widened, "Oooooooookay!"

So, Sakura helped her master to arrange the room office, but mostly like she did it herself and Tsunade just watched her while drinking her sake. While arranging the Hokage shelf, Sakura found a strange scroll. She put it and asked her master when she finally finished arranging the room, "Tsunade-sama. Do you know what scroll it is? I found it in your shelf."

Tsunade stopped drinking and watched to the strange scroll Sakura held. "Can't you see the word _FORBIDDEN_ on the scroll? It makes it a forbidden scroll."

"I know that, Tsunade-sama. I can read. But I want to know why this scroll is forbidden."

Tsunade approached Sakura and take a look on the scroll intently before nodding.

"So? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"As I said before, it is a forbidden scroll. I don't think a kunoichi like you may know it. Why should I tell you?"

"Tsunade-sama, I helped you to do your paperwork and arrange this room. Besides, you have my money that you bought it a bottle of sake you are drinking right now. Am I wrong?" Sakura said in allusion voice.

"Aaaa….. " Tsunade sweat dropped, "O-okay. I'll tell you but don't tell anyone. This is a secret that only Hokages and village advisers are allowed to know." Tsunade said seriously.

Sakura blinked few times before nodding. 'Is it that secret?' Sakura thought.

Tsunade sighed before she finally explained it to Sakura, "It is the most forbidden scroll. This scroll can make the shinobis who use it able to transport from one place to other place by pressing their chakra on it."

"Is it like a transportation scroll?" Sakura asked, she couldn't believe what she has just heard.

"Yes, it will work when the users imagine the place or person correctly."

"Person?"

"Yeah. If you imagine the person perfectly and pressing your chakra to the scroll, you can be transported to the place where the person you imagine is."

"Wow, I never know there is such a useful scroll like that."

"But, not all shinobis can use it, only those who have great chakra controlling who can. Besides, I heard that the possibility to use the scroll successfully is 1:1000. Are you going to use it to find Sasuke?"

"I don't think so. If I wanted to use it, would you permit me? And would it work?"

"That scroll has been in Hokage's shelf for a long time. I don't mind if it is used by my trustful kunoichi. Also, I think the village advisers will not notice whether this scroll is on Hokage's shelf or not. And Sakura, I am your master so I know that you have an amazing chakra controlling ability. I think you may be able to use it."

Sakura looked at the scroll intently. She would like to get her teammate back since she failed in stopping Sasuke. She was too weak to win her fight against Sasuke that night, the night when he left and betrayed Konoha.

**(Author's Note: As I said in chapter one, in this story, Sakura doesn't have a crush on Sasuke. So, when Sasuke wanted to leave Konoha, Sakura tried to stop him by fighting him, not declaring her love. Remember, in this story Sakura doesn't love Sasuke. She loves … um, I think you already know who is it :p)**

But if she could be in the same place with someone she wished, the first priority was not Sasuke, but…

"Shiro-kun, huh?" Tsunade asked, teasing Sakura.

"Wh-What?" Sakura blushed suddenly. She has already told her master about her strange memory of Toushirou in the middle of breaking time of their training.

"Sakura, do you think your Shiro-kun is real? I mean, you remember him on your dreams and sometimes when you are day-dreaming, don't you?

"Um, well, but he is too real to be only unreal," she kept silence in a minute then said, "Tsunade-sama, can I keep this scroll for myself?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Okay, I leave then."

"Leave? How about the training? Aren't you the one who want to have it, Sakura?"

"Well, I'm too tired to have the training after all."

Sakura managed to leave the room, but when she reached the door, Tsunade said, "You know what, Sakura. We have a same type of guy."

"Same type?"

"Yeah, white haired."

"Oh, I see. Dan-sama, right?"

"Yeah," Tsunade nodded.

"Tsunade-sama, don't say you have an interest on Jiraya-sama since he also has white hair."

"OF COURSE NOT. ARE YOU CRAZY? DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

Sakura just chukled, sweat dropped.

**_Somewhere in a Hot Spring, Shinobi World_**

An old white haired man sneezed. He felt someone was talking about him, but he didn't mind it. He continued looking at women in hot spring. Just like what Tsunade said, he is an old perverted man.

XXX To Be Continued XXX

A/N: I am really sorry; this chapter only contains Sakura and Tsunade conversation. Please forgive me. I promise the next one will be better. And please leave a review.

Thank you for reading^^

*MnC21*


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

Wow, five reviews in a single day! I never expect this before. Thank you to: katarin kishika, AnimaniacXOX, yuchi1994, Sakura19Haruno95, ShelbyQueen25, FujinSan, Akabara Hikari, angel897, and any other reviewers.

Well, if you like Bleach Naruto crossover, especially if Sakura is your favorite character for Naruto and Rukia for Bleach, I'd like to recommend a story "Wishing You Well" by Kissufication. It's a nice story and it has a possibility to have HitsuSaku pairing.

Okay, this is the third chapter. Enjoy it and please review^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach whereas Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: In her previous life, Haruno Sakura was Hinamori Sakura. She was Hinamori Momo's older sister and also Hitsugaya Toushirou's childhood friend. When she was reincarnated, she lost almost all her memories as Hinamori Sakura. But, she still remembers a bit about Toushirou.

**Different Life, Same Love **

**Chapter Three: Encounter**

_**Seiretei, Soul Society**_

"Matsumoto, hurry up!" Toushirou said to his fuku-taichou.

"Taichou, I think we don't have to hurry up," Rangiku answered.

"Don't you hear Yamamoto soutaichou* order us to go to Karakura Town in Human World immediately because so many Hollows and Menos Grandes appeared there?"

"But taichou, isn't Kurosaki Ichigo there already?"

"We can't just leave the Hollows and Menos Grandes to the Substitute Shinigami*."

"But, there are also Kuchiki Rukia, Urahara Kisuke, and Yoruichi…" she was cut off.

"Are you going to go to Human World or just complain?"

"Oh, um, okay taichou, we go"

"Now, let's go!"

"Hai*, taichou."

So, the two Shinigamis entered Senkai Gate to Karakura Town in Human World.

XXX

_**Karakura Town, Human World**_

There were so many Hollows and Menos Grandes appeared in Karakura Town, so Toushirou ordered Rangiku to handle in the north area while he handled the south one. It took hours to finish all the Hollows and Menos Grandes. Toushirou sighed, "Okay, I've met hundreds Hollows and ten Menos Grandes. Will it become worse?"

Knowing that there were no more Hollows and Menos Grandes, Toushirou phoned Rangiku and told her that she may take a break. Then he managed his way to the road he found as the best place in Karakura Town to look at the sky or sunset.

**(A/N: I don't know how to describe the place. If you want to know more, please watch Bleach episode 132: Hitsugaya, Karin, and Soccer Ball. I know that the episode tells about HitsuKarin story and a bit HitsuHina in flashback. Since I do not support HitsuKarin and HitsuHina, I just recommend you to see the episode to know Toushirou's favorite place to look at the sky or sunset in Karakura Town **_**only**_**.)**

XXX

_**Konoha Village, Shinobi World**_

Sakura was in her home, alone, since their parents died during Orochimaru's invasion to Konoha three years ago. She was in her bed, holding the scroll. She was thinking about using the scroll or not. After two hours thinking time, she decided to use it. So, she woke up from her bed. Before using the scroll, she took a piece of paper and wrote:

_Dear Tsunade-sama._

_I've been thinking for hours and now I decide to use the scroll to find my Shiro-kun. You don't have to worry me except I don't come back in three days. Thanks before._

_Haruno Sakura._

"Kage-bunshin no Jutsu!" Then, a clone of Sakura appeared. "Please deliver this letter to Tsunade-sama," Sakura asked her clone. Her clone nodded and went to Hokage tower immediately.

"Well, okay. Here I come, Shiro-kun," Sakura whispered. She imagined and remembered all she could remember about Toushirou while pressing her chakra to the scroll. Suddenly there was a hole and it forced Sakura to enter it.

XXX

_**Toushirou's favorite place to look at the sky or sunset in Karakura Town, Human World**_

Toushirou was looking at the sunset **(It was evening and he is in Shinigami form, not in Gigai*)** when he noticed a hole in the sky. 'What's that? Hollow? Menos?' Toushirou thought. But much to his surprise, a pink haired fell from the hole. Before she could reach the ground, Toushirou caught her bridal style. The girl in Toushirou's arms (Sakura) slowly opened her eyes. Her emerald eyes met Toushirou's shocked turquoise eyes.

"Sa-Sakura?" Toushirou finally spoke.

"H-How do you know my name?" Sakura asked, blushed a bit.

Toushirou's eyes widened. Then, he realized that Sakura, his first love, already died. The girl in his arms who absolutely looked like his Sakura first love must be her reincarnation. If souls are reincarnated to humans, they will forget their past as souls. That explained why this girl asked him that question.

"I-I was your childhood friend, in your previous life." Toushirou said after he got calm.

Hesitant, Sakura asked, "A-Are you Sh-Shiro-kun?"

Toushirou's eyes widened even more. He was speechless. There was a long silence, very long. After getting himself calm once more, Toushirou said, "Y-yes. How much do you remember me?"

"Um… I don't know, may be not much."

"Do you also remember Hinamori? I mean Momo."

Sakura shook her head, "Who is she?"

"How about Soul Society? And Shinigamis?"

"Huuh?" Sakura got confused.

"So, you only remember me?"

Sakura nodded, "Do you mind explaining about Hinamori, Momo, Soul Society, and… What is the last? Oh, Shinigamis?"

Toushirou was about to explain them to Sakura. But, suddenly, he sensed Menos Grandes, not only one, but two. So, he put Sakura down from his arm catch. **(It means Toushirou has his conversation with Sakura still in his arm XD. Sorry, I couldn't help it)**.

"Stay here! I'll explain them later." With that, Toushiro left Sakura to face the two Menos Grandes. He then unsheathed Hyourinmaru to finish the Menos. Unfortunately, he was too tired after dealing with many Hollows and Menos Grandes before. Furthermore, he couldn't focus to the battle since Sakura was still in his mind. His previous attack could only finish one Menos. Another Menos tried to attack him which unfortunately Toushirou couldn't avoid it. His left arm was injured. Then he managed to use Shikai once more and it worked. After all Menos Grandes disappeared, Toushirou fell down. This time, Sakura caught him. He could hear Sakura keep calling his name, but he was too tired that he fell unconscious in Sakura's catch.

Well, knowing you are a taichou who have to deal with hundreds Hollows and twelve Menos Grandes in a single day isn't nice. But, meeting the reincarnation of your first love in the same day who surprisingly still remember you a bit and you are the only one whom she could remember isn't bad, is it?

XXX To Be Continued XXX

A/N: So, how is it? I know the last paragraph is a bit weird, okay, may be a lot. But, hey, it just passed through my mind and I wanted to put it down to the story. I wish you enjoy it.

Ah, I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, I have a poll about my stories. Do you like them? Please let me know by voting in the poll in my profile page. Thank you so much.

Please Note:

Soutaichou : Captain Commander

Shinigami : Death God

Hai : Yes

Gigai : Artificial human body that Shinigami used to interact with normal human.

Thank you for reading^^

*MnC21*


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

Here I back. I do apologize for the very long update. Actually this chapter is done before March, but as the school starts this month, I think I'll be busy to write. So yeah, here is the update.

A lot of thank you to AnimaniacXOX, katarin kishika, Sakura19Haruno95, FujinSan, yuchi1994, ShelbyQueen25, angel897, alldumbamericanrejects27, SiriusBalisticPretzels, Kaname Kuran Luver, Mahiwaga no Megumi, Mirunique, and any other reviewers. Really, those reviews make me happy and have more spirit to continue this story.

Hmm… Compared to previous chapter, this chapter is funnier (I think). Enjoy Chapter Four and please review^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach whereas Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: In her previous life, Haruno Sakura was Hinamori Sakura. She was Hinamori Momo's older sister and also Hitsugaya Toushirou's childhood friend. When she was reincarnated, she lost almost all her memories as Hinamori Sakura. But, she still remembers a bit about Toushirou.

**Different Life, Same Love **

**Chapter Four: Explanation**

_**Karakura Town, Human World **_

Toushirou slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in a room, a familiar room. It was a room in Urahara Shop. He saw Sakura sat near him looking at him in worry eyes.

"Sh-Shiro-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Worry can be heard from her voice.

Toushirou just nodded. He was about to sit up from his laying position but Sakura stopped him. "You need to take a rest. You have very bad injuries."

"I-I'm okay, Sakura. Um, how could we get here? The last time I remembered, I was fighting two Menos Grandes. And, ah, I haven't told you yet. Menos is…" He was cut off.

"You don't have to tell me, Shiro-kun. Yoruichi-san has told me everything about it, also Soul Society and Shinigamis."

"Yo-Yoruichi?" Toushirou asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, she came to help right after you fell unconscious. She brought us here, the place she called Ura- um, Urahaaa…"

"Urahara Shop. Is it that difficult to remember my name?" A man with geta* and a bucket hat came in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Sakura apologized.

"Urahara." Toushirou simply said.

"That's okay," Kisuke said to Sakura. Then he waved his hand, "Aah, welcome Hitsugaya taichou."

"Thank you for the help. Where is Yoruichi? I want to thank her too." Toushirou asked.

"She is looking for your fuku taichou." Kisuke answered.

"Oh, I see. Once again, thank you. I am really grateful." Toushirou thanked Kisuke.

"No, no, Hitsugaya taichou. It's nothing. Besides, I think you have to thank _her_." Kisuke pointed at Sakura, "She is the one who healed you. I am quite surprised to see her amazing healing power, just like Orihime has, but it seems to be more powerfull."

This made Toushirou turned his head to Sakura. "You have a healing power?"

Sakura nodded, "I am a medic kunoichi from Konoha Shinobi Village."

Both Toushirou and Kisuke blinked. They were going to ask Sakura about 'Shinobi' she said when …

"Taichou!" It was Rangiku. She just entered the room along with Yoruichi.

"Ah, Matsumoto," Toshirou said.

"I absolutely worry you, taichou. Yoruichi-san told me about your serious injuries and…" Rangiku turned her head to face Sakura. She blinked. 'Long pink hair, emerald eyes, could she be…' Rangiku thought to herself and continued her sentence in lower voice, "… And who is she?"

Sakura, knowing she was the object Rangiku talking about, introduced herself, "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno? Oh, so that _is_ your surname," Toshirou asked.

"Yeah, and, what was my surname in my previous life that you know, Shiro-kun?" Sakura asked back.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Rangiku were surprised to hear Sakura mention 'her previous life' and her calling Hitsugaya taichou 'Shiro-kun'. Rangiku thought to herself, 'Could she be _the Sakura_ Momo told me before? But, she already died, didn't she? Does it mean she is her reincarnation?'

"Hinamori," Toushirou finally answered, shocking everyone even more.

"Hinamori? You mean the same surname with the fifth division fuku taichou?" It was Yoruichi who asked.

Before she could get a respond, Rangiku said to Sakura, "Hi Sakura-chan, I am Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya taichou's fukutaichou. How old are you, Sakura-chan? Is it fifteen?"

"Um, yeah. How could you know, Rangiku-san?" Sakura asked back.

"Whoaaa, so you are _her_ reincarnation!" Rangiku exclaimed happily.

'Matsumoto, did Hinamori tell you?' Toushirou thought to himself.

"Her?" This time, Kisuke asked. He was curious about this girl.

"Yeah, her! Hinamori Momo's older sister." Rangiku answered, "She's taichou's first lo-" Rangiku was cut off by a lion doll running to her, "Rangiku-san, you're here!"

It was Kon. Before Kon could reach Rangiku's breasts, Rangiku kicked the pervert doll, just like what she always did to him. Kon hit the wall, but then he wake up and see Sakura. "Whoaaaa! Another cutie!" He run to Sakura; but before he could reach her, a hand stopped him by grabbing and suffocating him before finally throwing him until he once again hit the wall. It was Toushirou's hand. He finally sat up and saw Sakura's confused eyes.

"It was just perverted soul candy inside the doll," He said to her in his calm voice.

"Ouch! It hurt so much! Why did you do that to me, hey you KID!" Kon yelled in angry voice.

There was a big red X in Toushirou's head. He turned to face Kon, "K-kid?"

"Yeah! Although you are a captain Shinigami, you are still a kid. At least, your appearance is a kid. You can't deny that!" Kon shouted pointing to Toushirou. He then felt Toushirou's hand grabbed and suffocated him once more. "O-Oi! What are you trying to do?"

Toushirou, ignoring Kon, turned his head to Sakura and asked her, "Sakura, do you still have any bandage left?"

"Eh? Oh, um, yeah." Sakura grabbed the left bandage in her waist pocket and gave it to Toushirou.

"Sakura? Is that your name, Cutie? Wow, it's such a beautiful name for… Hmphhh…" Kon couldn't continue his sentence as Toushirou's hand quickly wrapped his whole doll body with the bandage Sakura gave him, revealing a 'Mummy Kon'. Now, the Mummy Kon couldn't talk and disturb them again.

After sighing and getting himself calm, Touhirou asked, "So, where were we?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Kon struggled to loose from his Mummy form, but Rangiku knocked him out hard that it fell unconscious. This time, Rangiku made sure that he would be unconscious for a _long_ time.

"We're talking about Sakura. If you don't mind, I would like to know more about you Sakura-san. You said you're a medic kunoichi from Konoha Shinobi Village. Could you tell us more about it?" Kisuke said.

Sakura answered, "Oh, yes. Kunoichi is a female shinobi. There are many kind of Shinobi and I am a medic one. I came from a Shinobi village called Konoha. I don't know where it is from here but I'm sure it was far away from here. I think it's in another world since the place here is absolutely different from the world I used to live in. And I came here by using a transportation scroll my sensei lent me."

Everyone just gasped after hearing Sakura's explanation.

'Another world?' Kisuke thought before speaking, "I see. You must come from Shinobi world."

Sakura blinked, "Shi-no-bi-World?"

Yoruichi then said, "As I told you before, Sakura-san; Soul Society is place for people who has died. Do you think what place is for those who are still alive?"

"You said something about Living World or World of Living, if I'm not mistaken," Sakura answered.

"Well, there are more than one Living Worlds." Toushirou said.

"Hitsugaya taichou is right. This world we are now here is called Human World. As Kisuke said, the world you came from must be Shinobi World." Yoruichi added.

"Ooh." Sakura nodded in understand.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why are you here? I mean, why did you use the transportation scroll or whatever it is to come here?" Rangiku asked.

"To find Shiro-kun." Sakura said, blushing, also making Toushirou blush a bit. "Since I was born, I always had a strange memory about Shiro-kun. First, my sensei doubt me by saying that it's only my dream, but I know Shiro-kun is real, and he _is_."

Toushirou just smiled warmly at her.

XXX To Be Continued XXX

A/N: How is it? Tell me in your review so I could improve my writing skill. Sorry for any mistake I made.

I know in Bleach, Human World and Living World are the same. I just want to make a difference.

Please Note:

Geta : the traditional Japanese wooden sandals that Kisuke always wear.

Thank you for reading^^

*MnC21*


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

Whoa, I couldn't believe it's chapter five already! Yay!

Hmm, I thought Mummy Kon is a plus point in previous chapter, but there're only 2 reviews about it. That's allright. Anyway A lot of thanks to Sakura19Haruno95, Twisted Musalih, SiriusBalisticPretzels, FujinSan, yuchi1994, Kaname Kuran Luver, katarin kishika, ShelbyQueen25, angel897, alinekiryuu, rukishiro kurosaki, and any other reviewer. All of you are great! I can't go this far without your support!

Well, read, enjoy, and please review ^^,,

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach whereas Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: In her previous life, Haruno Sakura was Hinamori Sakura. She was Hinamori Momo's older sister and also Hitsugaya Toushirou's childhood friend. When she was reincarnated, she lost almost all her memories as Hinamori Sakura. But, she still remembers a bit about Toushirou.

**Different Life, Same Love **

**Chapter Five: Promise**

_**Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Human World**_

It was so late evening in Urahara Shop that everyone decided to have dinner. They had heard much about Sakura and her 'Shinobi' things. Firstly, they're going to have dinner in the room Toushirou was, but Rangiku suggested them to have it in another room and just left the two (Toushirou and Sakura) there.

So, here they were. Only Toushirou and Sakura were in the room, along with the food that was already prepared for them.

Rangiku was in the back door with a big grin in her face. She had her soul phone in her right hand and prepared to take a photo or photos.

"Rangiku-san, I thought about why you suggest us to have dinner in another room. It seemed like you have another plan." Yoruichi said.

"Ah, I just don't want to disturb the loving couple reunion." Rangiku stole a look at the 'loving couple' through the door hole.

"What are they doing?" Kisuke asked.

"Whoa, Sakura is feeding taichou!" Rangiku said in low cheerful voice as she took photos, of course the shutter sound was set off so neither Toushirou nor Sakura would notice it. Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other.

"I am sure that Hisugaya taichou's injured arm was the left one, not the right one. He could still eat without any help." Yoruichi said.

"Well, I think Rangiku-san is right. They're loving couple. Let's just leave them. Besides, I'm hungry now. Aren't you two hungry either?" Kisuke asked.

The two women nodded. All of them had their dinner in another room then (after Rangiku was satisfied enough with many photos she got).

XXX

Sakura finished feeding Toushirou and at the moment, she was eating her food.

"Um, Sakura, you know, you didn't have to feed me." Toushirou said after finished his drinking.

"But you didn't deny it, means you didn't mind it, ne Shiro-kun?" Sakura asked in a smile.

Toushirou smiled back. 'Seeing your smile makes me smile too, Sakura-chan. It's been a long time since I never smile so often like now.' Toushirou thought, gazing at her intently.

There was a silence until Sakura finished her dinner.

"So?" Sakura asked.

Toushirou blinked, "_So_ what?"

"There must be something that you really want to talk to me, isn't there?" Sakura stared at him.

There was a short pause, Toushirou blushed before he finally embraced Sakura, "I miss you so much, Sakura-chan. Don't you ever leave me again."

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed a lot, but she embraced him back, "Never, Shiro-kun. I promise."

XXX

_**Hokage Tower, Konoha Village, Shinobi World**_

Team 10 Asuma just came back from their mission. At the moment, they were in Tsunade's office room, giving her the report of their mission.

"Okay. The mission is success. Now, all of you may take a break. Dismissed," Tsunade said.

All nodded. Asuma, Shikamaru, and Chouji left the room, but Ino didn't.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, "What is it, Ino?"

"Um, gomen nasai*, Hokage-sama. But, shouldn't you be in training with Sakura? Where is she?"

"Well, let's just say that I sent her in such a solo mission this afternoon," Tsunade let out a sigh, "Any more question?"

"N-no."

"Then, dismissed."

"Hai! With that, Ino left the room.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and looked at the night sky. 'Sakura, have you found your Shiro-kun yet?'

XXX

_**Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Human World**_

The clock in the wall said that it was 11 p.m. but neither Toushirou nor Sakura was sleepy. They were a bit bored so they decided to go out for some air. At the moment, they were sitting on the roof of Urahara Shop.

"Beautiful…" Sakura simply said, looking at the stars.

"Yeah," Toushirou agreed. He looked at Sakura intently with a crimson blush in his cheeks,"… But, you're more beautiful..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, um, thanks," She said a bit nervous, but she smiled, "You have praised me so much, Shiro-kun. Now it's my turn."

"Huh?" Toushirou asked a bit confused.

Sakura place one of her finger on her chin as she looked up to the beautiful night sky, "I remember Rangiku-san introduced herself as your fuku-taicho. It means now you are a Shinigami in a captain level, right?" at that time Sakura pointed at Toshiro. He just nodded without any smile in his face anymore.

Sakura then continued, "Wow, that is great, ne Shiro-kun? Eh, my apologies, Hi-tsu-ga-ya-taicho~" She bowed a bit at him in order to tease him. Sakura then looked back to the night sky. She didn't notice Toushirou frown. Instead, she continued talking as she chuckled, "I hear that you are the one who didn't want to be a Shinigami. But now, you are a captain shinigami. That's awesome!"

"Do you know… why… why I can become a captain shinigami? " Toushirou asked making Sakura face him and notice him frown.

'Eh? What's up with him this sudden?' Sakura asked in her own thought. She then remembered he questioned her about the reason for being a captain shinigami. "Uh, oh," Sakura tried to guess, "Let me think, um… Your natural talent? Your genius or intelligent? Um, your…"

"My huge reatsu*," Toushirou answered his own question. Sakura only blinked in confused.

"Hyourinmaru, my zanpakuto, is the strongest of water/ice element swords. Even before I enter Shinigami Academy, my spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable. It is said to be very large and "cold"." Toushirou explained.

Sakura let a 'wow' out her mouth. She thought, 'That is great, but why does he frown?'

"The first time I met Matsumoto was in a market. What a bad first impression." Toushirou shook his head, " At that time, I still didn't have any intention of being a Shinigami. Later that night, I had a vivid dream of a gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings and an echoing voice. In that dream, the dragon wanted to tell me his name, but I couldn't hear it because of the voice of strong winds." Toushirou explained more as Sakura only listened to him intently.

Toushirou continued, "Later, I woke up in a cold sweat and shocked to see Matsumoto in my home. She told me to stop leaking reatsu and… to become a shinigami… Matsumoto told me that I should learn how to control my power. If not, I may end up killing my grandmother…"Toushirou paused for a few seconds, "My reatsu could affect and kill people around me," Toushirou faced Sakura with his guilty eyes. He then told her the point, "My reatsu… is the reason … for your death, Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened. Her heart beat loudly. She didn't want to believe it, "No… way…"

Toushirou added, "You had a bad health, and my reatsu made it worse and worse." At that time Toushirou looked down, avoiding eyes-contact, "I-I am really sorry…"

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Sakura asked, "So why?" Toushirou looked at Sakura. She smiled, "It doesn't matter of how I died. The important thing is that I am alive now and … I am with you, Shiro-kun… We are together now, and always, right?"

Toushirou nodded, "Sakura?"

"Nani*?"

"You promise me that you will never leave me, right?"

"Sure!" answered Sakura. She blushed when Toushirou held her hands.

"Now, it's my turn to promise you."

Sakura blinked, "Promise me what?"

"I promise you that I will always protect you, no matter how." Toushirou said in determination, "I have once lost you and I don't want to lose you anymore. You can save my words."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I know, Shiro-kun." And then, she landed her head in Toushirou's shoulder and fell asleep not long after that.

XXX To Be Continued XXX

I wish all of you enjoy this story. I am sorry that it hasn't reached the real conflict yet. I still enjoy writing some scene for HitsuSaku.

There are a good news and a bad one. I'll start with the bad news.

A huge of apologize, everyone; I will be on hiatus (as an author) for May and June. Really I am sorry. School is getting tighter and tighter that I have to focus on it even more. The fastest update will be on mid July cause my academic calendar tells me that I will have a semester test in the first and second week of July. (And I will have mid semester test in the end of this month! Wish me luck, will you?) I am really sorry, everyone. I wish all of you can understand it.

The good news is, don't worry for you, HitsuSaku fans. I have some HitsuSaku story ideas and I find a nice author names Crescent Blossom who will write the stories. So far, the story titled "Shinobi and Shinigami Chronicles" is going on. And there will be one more HitsuSaku multi-chapters story published by Crescent Blossom. It will be an AU, but I can guarantee it is nice to read.

I promise that from next chapter and so on, each chapter will contain at least 1500 words. I'll try to make it longer as some of you wish.

Please note:

Gomen Nasai : I am really sorry

Reatsu : Spiritual pressure

Nani : What

Please leave a review. ~('0'~)~'0')~ Review, please…

Thank you for reading^^

*MnC21*


	6. Chapter 6: Date

I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!

Thanks to FujinSan, Katarin Kishika, Minato-kun Luver, aimiera, Mirunique, Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno, 1.L.B.1 for the reviews. Thanks to all of you who still be patient of me updating this story. Also thanks to those who alerts and add favorites. I am so happy! And I have no intention of abandoning this story. As my big apologize, I will soon publish series of HitsuSaku one-shots. I promise the first chapter will be next week ^^,,

Okay, this is Chapter Six. As I promise before, this is a long one^^ Enjoy it, and please leave a review^^

And may be some of you realize that I no longer type Toushirou but Tōshirō. That's because I just find the way to type Tōshirō. And I'm really sorry for OOC-ness. Let's just go to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach whereas Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Summary: In her previous life, Haruno Sakura was Hinamori Sakura. She was Hinamori Momo's older sister and also Hitsugaya Tōshirō's childhood friend. When she was reincarnated, she lost almost all her memories as Hinamori Sakura. But, she still remembers a bit about Tōshirō.

**Different Life, Same Love **

**Chapter Six: Date**

_**Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Human World**_

It was already morning. Tōshirō keep yawning as he walked along the corridor. He didn't have enough sleep last night. Not only because it was already late night when he decided to go to sleep, but also because of Rangiku's suggestion to Kisuke to force Tōshirō to sleep in the same room with Sakura (of course in the different futon*s. Don't be pervert! Lol). Sakura herself, of course, didn't know this since she already fell asleep.

Actually, Rangiku's idea appeared when she saw her captain carrying the sleeping Sakura bridal style to the room. So, she immediately whispered her idea to Kisuke and run off and hid behind the door after that so her captain wouldn't know that it was her suggestion. Kisuke himself didn't mind it so when Tōshirō came to him to asked if he could have another room, he said to him that the other rooms were being repaired. Tōshirō's eyes twitched. He let out a sigh and went back to the room where Sakura was without any complaint which made Rangiku's grin wider.

At the moment, Tōshirō was in front of Urahara Shop when Rangiku greeted him.

"Ohayou*, taichou! How's your night? Did you sleep well?"

"Ohayou. Nice. No," Tōshirō replied, still sleepy.

"Is Sakura-chan still in her room?"

"Yes." Tōshirō answered.

"Okay, I'll wake her up!" Rangiku started to run but after few steps, she stopped and looked back to the young captain from her shoulder, "Ne, taichou, can I bring Sakura-chan to go shopping with me? I mean, we need to have new normal clothes for her. She can't walk along the town with her Shinobi outfit, can she?"

Tōshirō thought for a while before nodding.

"Ah, thank you, taichou. I promise, I'll make Sakura-chan more beautiful!" Said Rangiku in a very cheerful voice as she walked in Urahara Shop that made Tōshirō only stared at her back.

"Something must be going to happen," mumbled Tōshirō as he wonder what Rangiku's plan was.

XXX

_**A shopping center, Karakura Town, Human World, 6 hours later**_

"Uh, um, Rangiku-san. Do we have to buy all this things?" Sakura said showing five shopping bags in her hands.

"Of course, Sakura-chan! I've promised taichou to make you more beautiful!" Rangiku answered. She also had many shopping bags in her hands.

"D-demo*…. I thought you only promise him to get a new outfit for me? Since I already got one-or more than one- can't we go home now?" Yes, Sakura had a new outfit now. It was a nice red shirt with white flower motive on it and white trousers along with her high heel. **(Sorry, I'm not good at describing clothes. Just imagine that is a nice outfit, okay?)**

"Now? Ah, come on, Sakura-chan. Let's have fun!"

"But, Rangiku-san; I'm absolutely tired. We have been shopping for hours and I am not a shopping girl type," Sakura pleaded.

"Hmm… Okay. But let's go to Ichigo's school first. I would like to introduce you to them." So Rangiku dragged her to the school.

"O-oi!"

XXX

_**Ichigo's School, Karakura Town, Human World**_

"Hey, guys! I want you to meet Sakura-chan!" Rangiku said while dragging Sakura to four people in the school yard.

"Oh, um. Hello. I am Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you all."

"I am Ishida Uryu. Nice to meet you, too," said a raven haired man who wears glasses.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Inoue Orihime," an orange haired girl bowed to Sakura.

"Hi, I'm Kuchiki Rukia," said a short raven haired girl, waving her hand.

"Sado Yasutora," a huge man simply said.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," said a tall orange haired man.

Sakura blinked twice, "I-chi-go?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Ichigo raised one of his eyebrows.

"W-well, I-I just don't expect you're a male," Sakura said innocently.

"Na-nani?" Ichigo's eyes twitched while the other tried not to laugh.

"Doesn't Ichigo mean strawberry? I think it's a girl's name." **(See A/N below)**

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! My name comes from: Ichi for first prize and go for guardian angel!" Ichigo claimed in a quick irritated voice.

"O-oh, really? Go-gomen nasai. I didn't mean to upset you. Once again, gomen nasai." Sakura bowed several times that her shopping bags fell, "A-aah."

"Th-that's okay." Ichigo said, helping her to take the fallen shopping bag.

"You must have gone shopping a lot," Orihime said, also helping her.

"Thank you. Well, that's because Rangiku-san dragged me to shopping center this morning to buy me a new outfit, but we ended buying more than we need." Sakura turned her head to Rangiku, "Um, Rangiku-san, can we go back to Urahara Shop so we can drop these shopping bags?"

"Sure. But, you can go first, Sakura-chan. I still have my business here," Rangiku answered.

"Oh, um, Okay," Sakura bowed to all, "See you later," then she went.

Rangiku grinned and Rukia noticed it so she asked her, "Why are you grinning, Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku's grin grew wider, "Um, nothing. I just bet she wants to meet my taichou as soon as possible."

"What do you mean, Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked.

"Sakura-chan is my taichou's beloved." Rangiku simply said, shocking everyone.

"To-Tōshirō's beloved?" Ichigo asked. Rangiku nodded and explain the detail then.

**(A/N: Actually, Sakura's opinion is mine! That's what I thought about Ichigo. Well, the first time I watched Bleach was not from the first episode. My friends recommended me to watch Bleach because they said it's a great anime. One of my friend said that the main character's name is Ichigo. I thought Ichigo is the raven haired girl (Rukia) since Ichigo means strawberry, a cute girl name in my opinion. But later, I found out that Ichigo is the orange headed boy. Ahaha. Then I decided to watch Bleach from the first episode so I bought the DVD. Can't buy all of them, too expensive and difficult to find all. You might think it's nonsense, but it is true! The bad news is my school keeps me busy nowadays that I can't watch Bleach anymore -sigh-)**

XXX

_**Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Human World, 5 p.m.**_

Sakura found a school book in her shopping bags. There was a name: Inoue Orihime. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tōshirō asked as he came closer to her.

"I accidentally brought Orihime's book. I have to give it back to her."

"I know her house, let me walk you there."

"Thanks." Sakura said in a relief voice. So the two went there.

XXX

_**Orihime's House, Karakura Town, Human World**_

Sakura knocked the door and Orihime immediately opened it.

"Oh, Haruno-san. And… Hitsugaya taichou?"

"Um, Orihime-san, I think it's yours." Sakura held the book to Orihime.

"Heeh? I've been looking for this everywhere!"

"Go-gomen nasai…" Sakura apologized

"That's okay, Haruno-san. Ah, I'm going to prepare dinner. Would you like to have it here?" Orihime asked hopefully.

"W-well, what do you make for dinner?"

"Fish-shaped sweet bean bread and ramen with wasabi and honey!" Orihime said nicely.

Sakura sweat dropped. 'Uh, this girl is so nice, but her cooking sounds horrible. How could I escape from this situation?' She thought.

Suddenly, Tōshirō coughed, making the two girls turned their head to him. "Um, if you don't mind, actually I'm taking Sakura out for dinner."

Orihime then remembered what Rangiku said about the two, "Whoa! You two are going to have a date!"

Both of them blushed.

"Sure, I don't mind it. I wish you two have fun!" Orihime cheered them, making them blushed even more.

Then, Sakura and Tōshirō left Orihime's House and walked along the street, _holding _each other hands.

"Shiro-kun, thanks for saving me from Orihime's cooking." Sakura thanked him.

"Never mind, I know her cooking is terrible; besides…"

"Besides?"

Tōshirō looked away, "Besides, I **do** want to take you out for dinner."

"…"

"…"

Sakura held Tōshirō's hand tighter, "Well, let's buy some food then."

Tōshirō smiled and nodded.

Then, they had dinner in a restaurant near that. They ordered the food, ad while waiting for it to come, they had small conversation with a nostalgic topic about both of them in Sakura's previous life. Tōshirō told her all, but to his surprise, Sakura said that she remembered several parts of them two. The food came and they ate it. **(Let's just say it's a nice dream date^^)**

After having dinner, they walked along the street. Suddenly, Tōshirō stopped, making Sakura stopped too. Sakura looked around and she noticed that it was the place they first met in Human World.

"You like this place, don't you?"

"Yeah, this is the best place in this town I found as the best place to look at the sky. It remained me to Rukongai, where we-I, you, and Hinamori- always look at the sunset," answered Tōshirō.

Sakura smiled, looking at the sky, "Shiro-kun, thanks. "

"Huh?"

"Thanks for the date. It's great, the best gift I may have from you."

Tōshirō kept silence at first before asking, "Do you like gifts?"

"Yes. Everyone likes gifts."

"Would you like more?" Tōshirō asked.

"Eh? You have more gifts?"

Tōshirō nodded but hesitantly said, "But, I doubt you would like it. You might get mad at me for the gift."

Sakura blinked, "No, I won't. I promise. Give me the gift, pleaseeeee." She pleaded like a five year old girl wanting a new doll or an ice cream.

"O-okay; now, close your eyes."

"Hai."

Sakura closed her eyes as she ordered to. Tōshirō blushed as he leaned closer to Sakura and kissed her gently. Sakura, who was surprised at first, kiss him back. Then they pulled away. Both of them has red faces, as red as tomato.

"Sh-Shiro-kun… Th-thank you."

"…You're welcome."

Sakura looked away, "Th-that is … my first kiss."

"So is mine."

"…"

"Want more?"

Sakura looked surprised, but she nodded. They leaned in closer each other. Tōshirō wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and Sakura rested her arm on Tōshirō's chest. They shared a kiss once more. They deepened the kiss. It lasted so long before both of them parted for air. If their first kiss was a gentle one, then the second kiss was a passionate one.

They loosened their grips on each other. Tōshirō then held Sakura's hand and they walked headed Urahara Shop.

XXX To Be Continued XXX

A/N: Sooooooo? How is it? Tell me how you think about it in your review ^_^

Please Note:

Ohayou : Good morning

Demo : But

Thank you for reading^^

*MnC21*


End file.
